Shūzō Hīragi
|d-diskcolor = Red |d-disklight = Green|manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga)|enname = Skip Boyle |base = 柊 修造 |furigana = ひいらぎ しゅうぞう |frname = Skip Boyle |dename = Skip Boyle}} Shūzō Hīragi ( Hīragi Shūzō) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is Yuzu Hīragi's father, and owns You Show Duel School, which his daughter attends. He was a friend of Yūshō Sakaki. He also respects Yūshō by calling him Sakaki-senpai ( , lit. ''Senior Sakaki or Upperclassman Sakaki). Appearance Shūzō has dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He often wears a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design. Underneath, Shūzō wears a dark blue shirt with another fire design. Personality Shūzō is an enthusiastic and passionate person, often using the catchphrase "hot-blooded" whenever he's excited. He is one of comic relief character in the series due to his goofy and dramatic tendencies, causing Yuzu to hit him with her paper fan, but he can be serious if the situation calls for it. He takes great pride in You Show Duel School and does everything he can make it prosper. He is very fond of his daughter and likes to dot on her, feeling uneasy to the point of hysterical when Yuzu was not around such as when Yuzu temporarily stopped coming to school to train with Fusion Summon with Sora instead of asking him, and got angry when there's a boy too close to her as seen when Yuzu Duelled Dennis. According to Yōko Sakaki, Shūzō has the skills to become a Pro Duelist, but believes that winning isn't everything in a Duel. In addition, Shūzō acts as mentor and a somewhat father-figure to Yūya Sakaki in the place of his good friend and senior, Yūshō Sakaki. Etymology His name "Shūzō" may refer to a former professional Japanese tennis-playerShuzo Matsuoka who is also known as hot-blooded and energetic like Shūzō Hīragi. Shūzō Hīragi also plays a sport-related Deck ("Guts Master"). Shuzo Matsuoka hosts the "Shuzo Challenge", an annual tennis camp for young children, while Shūzō Hīragi owns the You Show Duel School for young Duelists. History Past Shūzō used to be an Entertainments Duelist who is also Yūshō's junior and close friend. During his times as an Entertainment Duelist, he often bring baby Yuzu along with him to his Duels. A few years afterwards, he retired as an Entertainment Duelist and helped Yūshō to establish You Show Duel School and become the school's headmaster. Xyz Duelists Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Shūzō ran into the Solid Vision machine's room when Yuzu accidentally destroyed it. Afterward, he was in a state of panic, as he bemoaned that his teaching career and the school would be over. He refused to let Yūya Duel against Strong Ishijima, but was excited when Nico offered the school the newest Solid Vision technology for free. However, Yuzu smacked him on the head with a paper fan and criticized him for going against his word. Later, Shūzō, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka went to the Dueling arena to watch Yūya's Duel against Ishijima. After the Duel, Shūzō returned to You Show Duel School, where he saw Yuzu defeat Yūya in a Duel. Tatsuya Yamashiro signed up for the school, which excited Shūzō. Not long after those events, Shūzō hosted a Duel between Yūya and Sora Shiun'in, who claimed that he would soon enter You Show Duel School. Shūzō chose "Wild West Duel Town" as the Action Field, but Sora complained about it because it was boring, so Shūzō changed it to "Sweets Island". Sora lost the Duel to Yūya, and much to Shūzō's joy, enrolled in You Show Duel School. Deck Guts Master Owned cards Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension